Drawn to you
by Tidustide
Summary: It has been twenty years since Eragon had settled down in Ellesmera. Galbatorix has been defeated but jealousy has never been destroyed. Now Eragon lies within stone walls, mourning of the loss of Saphira and of his previous life. He is imprisoned.
1. Caged within walls

_Caged within the walls_

Nothing was to be seen. Nothing was to be heard. Eragon Shadeslayer no longer existed. However, a part of his soul still remained. In the devouring darkness he breathed raggedly and stayed motionless. Nothing was left to him.

_Saphira…_

Even she was gone, his everything. The scene replayed in his mind vividly. Each time it brought the same pain, the same agony to realise that no matter what, Saphira was gone. She had entered the void and he had failed her. It did not matter that twenty years has passed… he was still caged within these walls, glossy with infectious slime, though he could not see it. The steady drip of water resounded from somewhere distant. Not that he could even see it either… everything here was darkness. Eragon raised a grimy hand to his face. As he did, the chains rattled, reminding him of his imprisonment. Nearby, an unseen animal squeaked in response. Eragon choked. Twenty years with nothing but the company of disease infected rats had allowed him to appreciate it. Twenty years he had tried to unchain himself from the iron rings. Panting, he laid his head against the wall, neither caring about the stench or slime painted on it. Once again he relived his memories.

_There he was, unaware of the treatment he was to receive… they barged into his room. It did not matter whether he had dethroned Galbatorix or not… the elves… the dwarves… they all stood still with the same icy graveness… Arya… her emerald eyes betrayed nothing as usual… everyone's eyes… so accusing…_

_The steel door clanged shut as did his life. _

How could he have been so naive? How could he have let them so easily frame him? Indeed he had grown old if he did not see through it. The sudden sound of footsteps brought him to reality. Ah, yes. His food had arrived. Was it breakfast? Lunch or dinner? He knew not. He no longer knew. He smiled without any real mirth. The small flap door in the corner squeaked open and a tray with his food was thrown in. His stomach growled openly. Eragon crawled to the tray and immediately stuffed his mouth with the stale bread, the grapes and gulped down the water. Slowly he closed his eyes. There was no way out. He had already given up eons ago.

_Arya…_

He had disappointed her also.

He laughed manically.

A single tear seeped out from under his eyelid.

Darkness consumed all.


	2. Torrent of Memories

_Torrent of Memories_

Eragon woke in darkness, as he always did. Oddly, he felt queasy and hot. It must be the food, he thought. As usual, he could not tell what time or day it was. How he wished he could see the sky. He blindly grasped the wall and put his forehead to it. A sob rose up in his throat. He swallowed and forced it down. Then he gasped and punched the cold stone in frustration. He grit his teeth and looked up, although he knew he could draw no comfort from it.

"If there is a God… my only wish is to see the sky once before I die."

Once again, Saphira had appeared in his dream. The same mistake, the same fate as his father.

_Alone in a darkly lit chamber, Eragon waited. "So… finally the time for the great Shadeslayer to fight with the mighty Galbatorix has arrived…" the voice was so chilling that the hair on Eragon's neck stood erect. The voice was like no other. It sounded as though three or four unmatching voices had been forced to be mingled to form the most alien-like sound that Eragon had ever heard. He whirled around to face his foe. What he saw shocked him beyond anything, even the freakish voice. Instead of an umblemished face well treated by wealth, Galbatorix's face was distorted by an ugly scar that had ripped his lips. An eye gleamed ruby red… like a dragon's. _

_When he smiled, it was as if the ground was opening up. Eragon watched in disgusted horror._

"_Have you ever wondered, my young rider… what price I had to pay to attain powers such as mine? I had to sacrifice a great deal. But finally… I succeeded. And look, Shruikan's power now resides in me! How glorious 'tis indeed! My body has been completed, as was my destiny."_

_Eragon's hand curled into a fist. "You disgust me."_

_Galbatorix laughed. "My dear boy, you are quite right. But enough of this talk. More action."_

_With a speed that surpassed even the fittest elf, Galbatorix lunged at him. Eragon just managed to block the assault before their swords clashed together in a blur of fury. Sparks flew everywhere and Eragon had to calm himself down to maintain control. _

"_Tell me Galbatorix! What have you done to Saphira?! If you've put one finger on her… I swear I'll-"_

"_You'll do what? But don't worry my young rider, I haven't touched her. I've merely… how should I say it?... put her out of her misery?"_

_Eragon's mind immediately became blank with shock. No… it couldn't be…_

"_Yes, Eragon, Saphira's power now belongs to me," Galbatorix sneered._

"_No…" weak with lack of will, Eragon blinked twice before he slumped to the floor, his sword clattering to the marble floor. _

"_You see, I've found a use for the Vault of Souls. And now, I shall be rid of you forever." _

_As fast as an elf, Eragon evaded the swing and swiftly snatched his sword from the ground. Tears marked his cheeks and Eragon glared at the king, hatred burning in his brown eyes. Galbatorix smiled indifferently. _

"_Well then, if you wish to play, then come."_

_Galbatorix clicked his fingers and out from the darkness, an invisible being pushed someone into the light. Eragon's eyes widened. It was Arya. But not as he knew her as. Her hair was unkempt, scars marred her smooth face and she seemed helplessly ill._

_He turned furiously to Galbatorix. "When did you-?"_

"_I shall make a deal with you Shadeslayer. If you defeat in a single combat, then I will let her go. If not, I shall take it as an invitation to drain you of your power."_

_Eragon glanced at Arya's barely conscious condition. "Aye. I accept."_

"_Very good."_

_Eragon twisted to avoid Galbatorix's thrust and twirled in duelling dance. The fight was so heated that their swords burned with an infernal fire. _

"_Brisingr!" _

_A scorching flame erupted between them and Galbatorix was unceremoniously thrown to the floor. Unfortunately, he gained balance and landed smoothly on both two feet. _

"_Is that all Shadeslayer?"_

_Eragon snarled ferociously and lunged again. He knew not how long they had been continuing it but it seemed years. Then finally, his arms lost their sureness. His muscles burned and Galbatorix took advantage. _

"_Risa!"_

_Eragon was thrown against the wall. Chunks of marble rained down on him and he knew no more. _


End file.
